


eat until your blood sings

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Come Eating, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Gangbang, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: a gangbang, for @domromanoff on tumblr
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Thor, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 157





	eat until your blood sings

Natasha’s apartment - the one that takes up an entire floor of his headquarters, the one she let not _one_ of Tony’s contractors/plumbers/painters/what-have-you touch the second she found out she had a home – is fucking _gorgeous._ That’s the first thing the former-CEO notices as he steps through the neatly painted threshold. The paintings, the furniture, the color coordination – this is the type of shit set designers win awards for (or, would, if award seasons were about more than actors. _Isn’t it so weird we love the faces of projects but refuse to acknowledge those behind them?)._ He doesn’t know what he expected – cement walls with sex toys lying around, maybe, but certainly not _this_ – not the artful diffuser spewing…lavender? Is that fucking _lavender!?_

Tony tries to focus, tries to correct his train of thought to the right set of rails. Luckily, per usual, Steve is ready to keep him on the right track.

He’s in the kitchen, mixing some fancy alcohol with something that isn’t fancy alcohol. He hands Tony a glass of the stuff before nodding in the direction of what he guesses is the bedroom he was instructed to go to.

It’s silent between the two of them as they step towards the threshold, their eyes taking in the scene that falls in front of them. The others – Carol, Clint, Thor – have already arrived, all practically drooling at the sight of you on your knees in front of Natasha. Though you’re facing the woman, Steve can still make out the distinct, frilly pattern of the lingerie you’re wearing, the high-cut of the panties and the bra that leaves _nothing_ to the imagination, with its the low sleeves that fall across the shoulder and lace that cuts against your skin (he wonders, for a moment, if Natasha picked it out for you, and if she had the rest of them in mind if she did so).

As they both sit – Tony between Carol and Clint, Steve on the end. Natasha’s whispering to you, both her hands flat on your jaw and keeping your eyes trained on hers. Steve can barely hear her over the (metaphorical) electricity that’s shooting across his skin, but some words make their way through the thick haze of lust.

 _“Sweet girl,”_ Natasha praises, her Russian accent thick. He notices, then, that your hands rest obediently on your thighs. It makes his cock twitch, how well Natasha has you trained - how obedient you are for her. He loves a good brat and absolutely can’t deny how much he salivates at the idea at punishing and scolding and putting someone in their place. Still, your large eyes and desperation to please makes Steve’s breath hitch – dilated pupils tracing over your trembling form.

It’s just, oh God, it’s everything he’s ever wanted. He’s gotten off to fantasies (all of them, though, now seem to pale in comparison) that had vague resemblances to what’s unfolding in front of him…for it all to be real? It almost makes him black out – if Natasha’s voice didn’t bring him back to reality.

“You want them all to fuck you?” she asks you, though she knows the answer. Her hand traces your temple, swirling loose strands of air between her fingers. “You want all of them to cum in your pretty little pussy?”

You whine high in your throat, scrunching your eyes shut and careening into her soft touch. Her callous fingertips are soon replaced with a harsh _SLAP!_ , though, when you don’t give her the verbal response she wants. You yelp, the sharp noise turning into a long cry as she grabs your hair and pulls your face to hers.

“ _What did I say?”_ She hisses, teeth barred.

You gulp, the fear in your eyes palpable. “Mommy asked me if I wanted them to cum in my pretty little pussy.”

“And do you?”

You nod once more. “Yes, Mommy, I want all of your friends to cum in my pretty little pussy.”

Natasha smirks as she lets you go. “Now be a good little girl and obey Mommy,” you think you’re in the clear when she speaks again. “Oh, and no cumming until _I_ make you.”

You gulp, fearful to respond. _Shit._

Natasha sits back on the couch, crossing her legs and looking down at you. Each of the sit at the edge of the couch cushions, like wolves waiting for their alpha to give them permission to attack a wounded deer. All of them lick at their chops, hearts racing as they watch your every move – eyes flicking to Natasha every few moments.

“Carol,” she finally says. “Why don’t you start us off?”

A wolfish grin spreads across her face, grabbing the bottle of lube, strap, and cock from the side table as she stands up. “Let me show these boys how it’s done.” 

There’s some rustling as Carol sheds her leggings and pulls the toy on and adjusts it, pulling her shirt off in the process. You sit there, obediently, skin nearly on fire as you wait for permission from her, or Natasha, or _anyone_ to do something, to do anything…you’re terrified to look at her, to meet her eyes and then to feel Natasha’s hand against your skin once more.

Carol seems to be having none of it, though, as she manhandles you into her position: you, on your hands and knees, facing the rest of the Avengers on the couch. If you had the time to process what was happening, your face would probably heat from the humiliation, but you barely have time to see Thor wet his lips with his tongue before you feel the cool lube trickling down your ass to your pussy.

“ _Oh!”_ you cry out, not sure whether to push away or press further into the feeling.

“Sorry, baby girl,” Carol says with a smirk adding an edge to her words. “I’ll be sure to be a little gentler next time…”

You gasp as she begins to open you up – even though you’re already dripping. One, two, _three_ fingers easily slide into your cunt, the sheer _smell_ of your arousal thick in the air.

She’s an expert in this, something you soon realize when her fingers crook _just_ so – hitting at that spot inside of you that makes your vision go white. You don’t, _can’t_ , cum just from that, but you get damn near close. Carol knows this just as you do, and when you turn to meet her eyes a certain smugness paints her face that sends another wave of arousal coursing through you.

“You like that, little girl?” she asks, smiling as you cry out and nod. “You like it when your Mommy’s friends make you cum?”

Carol adds another finger when you don’t respond.

 _“What did you say?”_ she hisses.

You gasp, realizing your mistake. “Yes! I love it when my Mommy’s friends make me cum!”

Carol, satisfied, pulls her fingers from you as she warms her strap with her hand. “Pity that’s now tonight is gonna go for you. Now, _scream for me._ ”

Her strokes begin shallow, waiting for you to adjust. Once you start to fuck your hips back she grabs at your hair, forcing her entire cock inside of you.

If the carpet was long enough to grab at you would, but the short fibers give you nothing to cling to as Carol rails into you. She’s rough, nearly _feral_ with you – grunting and grabbing where she can to pull you closer to her. 

“Gonna, _fuck_ ,” she moans. “Gonna stuff that pussy full of cum, gonna full you up so much better than all those _boys can.”_

She laughs as the fake cum spills into you, breathless and satisfied.

Carol leaves you on the ground, flat on your stomach as sweet electricity crackles on your skin. You breathe deeply, hoping that centers you.

It doesn’t.

Well, normally, it would. You’ve been to enough yoga classes to know how to _be in the moment_ or whatever they call it. They just never prepared you for listening to Natasha Romanoff and Carol Danvers bicker back and forth about how who gets to fuck your pussy next.

“ _He does own the building we live in_ ,” you can practically hear Natasha’s smile as she speaks. “He deserves to go next.”

Carol picks your limp body up – you’re still struggling to catch your breath and sort your frazzled thoughts as you’re deposited into Tony’s lap, your foreheads pressed together.

He doesn’t waste any time, hands shaking with excitement as he rips the panties Carol hadn’t bothered to remove with just his hands before tossing them carelessly onto the floor. Within seconds, he’s aligning his thick cock with your soaked entrance, moaning as he sinks into you.

“Holy _shit,”_ he hisses as he bottoms out. “Oh my god, her pussy is fucking divine.”

Your heart flutters under the praise, and – if Tony’s moans are anything to speak of it – so does your cunt.

“ _Fuck_ , she likes it when you praise her, huh?” Tony says, breathless. Your face is tucked into his neck, your teeth scraping against his skin. You can’t tell if it’s a ploy for attention, for him to _pay attention to you_ – either way, he continues to fuck into you while speaking as if you weren’t there.

“Yes, she does,” you can hear Natasha’s grin. “Such a little slut for attention, huh? Can’t get off unless you have someone telling you how big of a good little slut you are?”

You whine into Tony’s skin, nodding. The only response is a _SMACK!_ to your ass, the stinging pain making you scream.

Natasha tsks, rubbing her hand over the hot skin of where she just slapped. Tony slows his thrusts to a halt – and it’s nearly enough to make you dig your nails into his chest to make him restart. Still, you stay still, terrified of what would happen to you if you so much as flinched.

“Second time you’ve misbehaved tonight,” she sighs. “Have you forgotten the rules? Do you need to be punished?” She pulls your hair to force you to meet her eyes, tearing you from the sweet safety of the crook of Tony’s neck. “Or are you going to be good for Mommy and her friends?”

You’re about to nod again but immediately correct yourself. “No!” you scream. “No, Mommy! I promise I’ll be good for you and your friends; I swear!”

Natasha _hmms_ , but let’s you go. “That’s two times you’ve misbehaved, little girl. Spankings are coming your way if you don’t shape up.”

You nod once, fear caught in your throat as you find your balance in Tony’s lap. Your hands find their places – one on Tony’s shoulder and the other on the top of the couch behind him – as you begin to ride him. His cock fills you up wonderfully, the cum lube from Carol’s dildo allowing it easy passage through your folds.

Tony – eager and hard from watching Carol fuck you – fucks you at a bruising pace. He cums easily and you take it as a compliment, his reactor rising and falling rapidly.

For a moment you lay there, breathing with him in sync. It’s sweet, almost. You quite like it.

Clint is given the go-ahead next, just as eager as the ones before him. He licks his lips as you’re passed to him, chest pressed into his. He doesn’t say much, doesn’t _need_ to, because he’s eager as all Hell and your pussy is weeping and god, you’re so fucking _wet_ that he slides right in – just like Tony. The world spins a bit as he bottoms out, your ass meeting his pelvis.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” he hisses. “God this pussy is good.”

Tony laughs a little, out of breath but grinning nonetheless. “Now you see what I mean.”

Clint is just as eager as the rest of them, grabbing your hair with one hand while the other rests on the small of your back. Your foreheads rest together as you ride him, fucking yourself on his cock as he clings to you. It’s almost…sweet, the way he holds you; very different from Carol and Tony. Almost as if he’s taking pity on you and your cunt.

He cums with a low groan, his cock pulsing inside of you. It’s blissful, _so good_. Makes you almost forget you’re not allowed to cum tonight until Natasha touches you.

“How do you want her?” Clint asks the next in line – Thor – as he pants. The god motions to the floor, and even though you don’t look to Natasha for direction you understand what you’re supposed to do.

Without hesitation, you crawl from Clint’s lap to Thor’s feet, where you kneel before him. He directs you to crawl more towards the center of the room, watching your reddened ass and drenched pussy as you do so.

“Make sure not to let any cum leak out of you, baby,” He hears Natasha coo. Immediately, you tighten yourself, and Thor moans at the sight.

Once you’re where he wants you, he’s practically vibrating in anticipation, his tongue wetting his thick, pink lips. The others remain on the couch, lazily stroking their cocks (and, in Carol’s case, her clit) as the god climbs over you and moves you onto your back.

“Let me see your face,” he whispers. “Let me see that face while I come in you.”

You moan deeply as he enters you slowly, his thick cock stuffing you full as one of his large hands grabs at your bruised, sore breasts.

He’s bigger, substantially more so, than the others – but what else would you expect from a god? What else could you wish for?

The pornographic sounds of the others’ cum mixed with your own slick fill the room, the thick, _dirty_ noises making heat rise in your cheeks. Of all times to be embarrassed, of all things to be embarrassed _about_ , somehow the noises feel ludicrous.

Thor, though, only fucks you harder as the noises become more and more prolific. He laughs, occasionally, deep in his chest, at your humiliation.

“Aw,” he chuckles. “I think the cute little thing is feeling a tad ashamed.”

You try to tuck your head so the rest of them are out of eyesight, but Thor – big, _hulking_ Thor – isn’t having any of it. One of his large hands grabs your chin and forces your eyes forward.

“Think this one is having a hard time listening,” he says gruffly, fucking into you with newfound vigor. “Since I’m sure I just told her to look at me while I cum inside her.”

You open your mouth to try and save yourself (and, likely, your ass) but quickly shut it. You weren’t asked a question and therefore are not allowed the dignity of a response, so even as Thor goes back to fucking his large cock into your oversensitive cunt you keep your lips tightly closed.

Natasha tsks just like before but doesn’t move from her position on the chair. “Oh,” she sighs. “Don’t worry, she’ll pay for this tomorrow…”

A shiver runs through your muscles, a mix of anticipation and fear. Neither Thor nor Natasha comment.

The man atop you leans forward, pressing your forehead to yours as he presses into you forcefully. His eyes screw shut – yours remain trained on the details of his war-worn face. It’s a challenge, though, as his thick cock fills you to the brim and-

“Holy _shit,_ ” you gasp out, voice strained but still determined to be heard over the sound of his skin slapping against yours. “Holy shit, oh my- _fuck_!”

Thor grins as he feels you tighten around him – already close to coming because of how sensitive you are. He wants to make a comment about it – make some smartass remark about how by the end of this you’ll have tears streaming down your face and you’ll never be able to fuck anyone again without thinking of his cock.

He doesn’t, though, brain not well-equipped in that moment to make such a smartass remark.

Unlike the others, he _roars_ as he spills inside of you – hands clutching you so hard you’re sure you’ll bruise (though, you’re also sure those bruises would be indistinguishable from the ones caused by all the others in the room).

After he regains his breath, he turns to Steve, who says nothing.

He had remained silent through the entire night, palms sweaty and jaw clenched. He wants this, wants it _so badly,_ but somewhere between being defrosted and watching porn for the first time he lost his proverbial voice. It didn’t help that you were collapsed on the floor, body limp and pussy leaking. His cock aches in his hand, precum nearly pouring from the tip as he tugs at it lazily.

For a moment he just _watches_ , stares at you as you attempt to regain your breath just as he does his. There’s a certain dryness in Steve’s mouth he hasn’t felt in a long while – one that only seems to come around when he’s as mind-numbingly horny as he is right now. It’s like his brain and blood supply have short-circuited, making his body inert.

The one to break him out of his trance is Thor, with his cock already half-hard once again. He grabs Steve by the hair – the mortal whimpering as Thor guides him to his knees on the ground. He falls right next to you, dick hard and skin hot as yours.

You’re silent as you lay on your back, but your eyes plead for someone, _anyone_ to touch you once more. Terrorized into obedience, you wait – desperate but patient – for reprieve.

“I thought you wanted to fuck her,” Thor says, voice identical to Natasha’s just minutes before. “I thought you wanted to cum in this slut’s cum-filled pussy.”

Steve swallows nervously. “I-I do, I want-“

Thor wrenches the hand still in Steve’s hair, making him cry out. “Then _fuck her already_ ,” he hisses before letting Steve go forcefully, him almost losing his balance as he nearly falls forward.

Steve does as he’s told, but not before moving your mused hair from your face and sliding two of his fingers into your waiting mouth. You suck eagerly, wetting them until your tongue can trace the ridges that form on each pad. Only then does he pull them away with a loud _POP_ , ignoring your whines before traces the spit-soaked digits around each breast and then down your stomach.

He spreads your slick folds easily, tracing _just_ far enough that you’re having to stop yourself from bucking your hips up to find some pleasure from his teasing. It doesn’t take long for him to become overwhelmed, to forget to go slow with you. Soon he’s grabbing at your hips, filling you just all the others had.

“Good,” Thor purrs, his hand around his own half-hard cock. “Good boy.”

His praises encourage Steve to go faster, to fuck into you harder. That he does – driving into you as if it was his last act before heading off to a battle he knows he wouldn’t return him.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna-“ he chokes out, his hands on the inside of your knees as he presses them to your chest. He’s got his entire body weight keeping you folded in half and _fuck_ , it feels so good. “I’m-“

Thor moves from his spot on the couch, getting on his knees behind Steve so that his chest was pressed into the man’s back. The god gropes at his abs and bites into his perfectly tanned, smooth skin – hard enough to leave marks that will last for at least a few hours.

“Cum,” Thor hisses into Steve’s ear. “Cum in her pretty little pussy.”

And that Steve does.

His cock pulses inside of you, and it feels just as mind-numbingly good as all the others.

You both moan as he slips out, your own mind fuzzy. It takes a minute for your vision to clear – to be able to see them all watching you carefully.

Steve, specifically, stares at your pussy, never breaking his line of sight even as he parts your legs one more.

Thor praises him as his fingers sink into your soaked cunt, finding that bundle of nerves for a moment before pulling back. You’re confused for a moment, muscles previously tensed in preparation for a painful orgasm now relaxing. That isn’t until you see Natasha handing him a plug – one with a matte, jet-black jewel on the top, that you understand.

“Now,” Natasha’s voice is thick with lust as she sits back. “You’re going to plug her pussy to make sure nothing leaks out while you make her cum on your tongue.”

Your heart picks up speed as he towers over you, even though he’s on his knees. The plug slips into you easily, but Steve still presses on it for good measure – that fucker – before spreading your legs with strong, callous hands.

The kitten licks come first, short, tentative strokes that soon turn to broad, deep ones.

It’s hard not to scream – it all both being too much and not enough. All the pleasure is, _all of it_ , is centered at the most sensitive part of you and _fuck_ , it’s delicious torture.

You cum embarrassingly quickly, understandable given the previous events of the night.

“Let Mommy join in on the fun,” you hear Natasha say once the sharp ringing in your ears had subsided, her grin nearly audible. You lay there, out of breath and boneless as she gestures for them to gather round you, wordlessly putting them into whatever position she so desires.

Carol cradles your head in her lap while the rest each pin a limb to the ground. Thor and Steve are at your feet, your legs across their laps, while Clint and Tony each hold your arms.

Natasha kisses your inner thighs as they shake near-violently, her hands rubbing circles into your skin. Slowly, carefully, her tongue traces your swollen, sensitive lips as you cry and thrash around. Carol coos down at you and you can feel Natasha smirk as she tongue-fucks you.

“Such a sensitive little slut, aren’t you?” Carol says with a sinister smile. “Gonna whine while your Mommy eats all that come out of your pretty little pussy?”

You make a noise high in throat to signal your agreement, ability to speak having left your body long before. Carol was right, you _are_ sensitive – so much so that with each flick of Natasha’s tongue is met with desperate attempts to thrash about and kick away from the painful electricity that rips through you. The strong men at the end of each limb, though, make that impossible. It’s worse than the ropes Natasha loves to wrap you in, than the time she had Wanda keep you pined to the bed with only her powers. At least then you didn’t have five, _six_ counting Natasha, pairs of eyes on you – watching your every move and scolding you each time you dared to even _think_ of misbehaving.

Her tongue fucks in and out of you, eating up the all the cum that’s been stuffed in your pussy that night. She draws it out with her fingers, sometimes spreading your lips with her thumbs.

Through this Natasha also coaxes sobs – deep, _full_ ones out of you. Carol juts her bottom lip out, speaking faux niceties between cries.

“Aw, does your Mommy eat your pussy too good for you to take it?” She doesn’t expect you to respond, cutting through streaks of salty tears with her fingers that smell like you. “Does she fuck you _too well?”_

Once Natasha is satisfied, she pulls her mouth away – leaving you writhing weakly on the floor. You make a noise of displeasure, your desperation walking a thin line between wanting her touch and being too sensitive for so much as a breeze.

Natasha doesn’t respond, instead giving the rest of them direction for proper aftercare. Each is given instruction, and all but Steve scurry off to fulfill their duties. He – told to keep you from going _too_ deep in sub-drop – pulls you into his lap and presses your cheek to the hot skin of his chest. Small, sweet praises blend together in the air, creating something easy to ignore in favor of syncing your breathing to the deep hum that fills his rib cage every time he speaks.

He carefully opens you up to Clint, who wipes away the dried spit and cum from your skin. You’re not as sensitive as before, but you still hiss when he passes the damp washcloths over your center.

“It’s okay, baby,” Steve coos into your ear. “It’s all gonna be okay.”

Thor comes over next, holding the back of your head while you sipped from a chilled bottle of water. One, then two more were drained before you pulled away – a clear signal to stop. He praises you once more, wiping the bit that had dribbled into your chin and kissing between your eyebrows before walking back to wherever it is he’s supposed to be.

Eventually Natasha calls for Steve, beckoning him into the bathroom while she waits for the bathtub to be filled. He does as he’s told, holding you to his chest as they watch the waterline raise steadily. He pets your hair; rocks you bath and forth in the room that’s dead silent – the only sound being when Thor puts the bath bomb Natasha’s handed him into the water.

As it dissipates, the hissing noises usher in conversation.

“Do you think she’ll want to do this again?” Thor murmurs, watching as Steve lowers you into the steaming pink water and visible relaxing at your sighs of relief.

Natasha, looking over at your boneless state, smiles. “Oh, Hell yeah.”


End file.
